Many people favor beach relaxing. However, due to heat and sunshine at the beach, a beach umbrella is usually applied for shading the sunshine, thus providing a cool place to rest and reducing ultraviolet radiation.
The beach umbrella includes: an umbrella pole; an umbrella cover arranged at a top end of the umbrella pole and adapted to shade sunshine; and an umbrella seat arranged at a bottom end of the umbrella pole and adapted to fix the beach umbrella to the beach. In order to facilitate the dissipation of hot inside the umbrella, an umbrella cover of an existing beach umbrella includes an upper layer umbrella cover; a lower layer umbrella cover; and a gap provided between the upper layer umbrella cover and the lower layer umbrella cover. Wind may blow through the gap to achieve the ventilation. However, since each of the above upper layer umbrella cover and the lower layer umbrella cover is an integral umbrella cover, the whole umbrella cover will be subjected to a winding force. The area of the umbrella cover subjected to the winding force is large, thus impacting the stability of the umbrella, and resulting in the umbrella easily blown down by the wind. In addition, since the above beach umbrella has two layers of umbrella covers, the hot inside the umbrella is not easily to be dissipated.
In summary, a technical problem to be solved presently by those skilled in art is to provide an umbrella cover which can improve the stability of the umbrella while achieving the ventilation of the umbrella and can decrease the risk of the umbrella blown down by the wind.